


Sain et Sauf

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyxLaw, M/M, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: Quelle que soit la situation, Law ne cesse de voir en Luffy cette éternelle bienveillance. Et si, pour une fois, il arrivait à se confier, pour se libérer de toute la souffrance qui le ronge ?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	Sain et Sauf

**Author's Note:**

> AU : L'équipage complet des mugiwaras et Law sont sur le Sunny, se dirigeant vers Zou

Le ciel était d’un bleu si clair qu’il en devenait plus éblouissant que le soleil. Les nuages, formaient comme des tâches blanches, parsemées par-ci par-là dans cette immensité azur. Une légère brise faisait onduler la surface de l’océan, créant de petites vagues, qui s’affaissaient les unes après les autres, avant de se fondre de nouveau dans les flots. Une douce mélodie qui émanait du chant des mouettes, planant dans les cieux, berçait ce silence apaisant qui flottait sur le navire. Calme, paix, tranquillité et soulagement étaient les seuls mots qui pouvaient caractériser ce moment.

Au final, ils s’en étaient sortis. Tous. Cette victoire les rapprochait toujours un peu plus de la bataille décisive ; de cette guerre, dont seuls les plus forts, ceux qui ne veulent se soumettre, ceux qui veulent pouvoir être libres, survivront. Mais pour le moment, leur principale inquiétude ne résidait pas sur ce futur-là, mais plus sur la question du repas du soir.

_« - Sanji ! Manger ! Manger ! De la viande ! Pas des légumes !_

_\- Aaah, sois patient un peu ! Ça vient deux secondes ! »_

Le petit renne ouvrit la porte sur la pointe de ses sabots puis rentra dans la cuisine.

_« - Luffy, comment vont tes blessures ?_

_\- Très bien, très bien ! Shihihi_

_\- Oï, Chopper, tu pourrais informer le reste de l’équipage qu’on va bientôt se mettre à table ?_ Demanda Sanji, tenant un couteau dans une main et une poêle dans l’autre

_\- Oui pas de problème !_

_\- Merci ! »_

Et de la même manière qu’il était arrivé, le petit renne repartit. Il commença par aller trouver Usopp et Franky dans leurs salles de bricolage respectives sous le pont, rencontrant Nami et Robin au passage. Il monta trouver Zoro qui dormait encore, croisant Brook en redescendant. Il ne restait plus qu’à prévenir une dernière personne. Chopper se dirigea vers la proue du bateau, espérant y trouver le second capitaine. Sans surprise, il était assis, les yeux fermés, sûrement en train de méditer.

_« - Désolé de te réveiller, mais on va bientôt manger !_

_\- Ah, merci Tony-ya, j’arrive »_

Le petit renne repartit sur ses deux petits sabots, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Law leva la tête en direction du ciel azur. Il prit Kikoku sur son épaule et marcha en direction de la cuisine du navire. Tout le petit équipage était installé à sa place habituelle. Les éclats de rires comme les injures fusaient tandis que la table se remplissait de plats qui avaient l’air toujours plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Comme après chaque repas, Law repartit sur la proue, continuant à méditer sur l’avenir, détaillant chaque étape du plan de la bataille qui se préparait dans sa tête, lui étant de nature si méticuleuse. Le ciel commençait à s’assombrir, et quelques gouttes tombèrent à intervalles irréguliers. En même temps, le vent se levait et les nuages s’agglutinaient pour former un cumulonimbus. Le bleu azur disparaissait pour laisser place à un gris menaçant. Nami sortit de sa chambre, et s’agrippant à la rambarde, elle haussa la voix pour prévenir qu’une tempête se dirigeait droit vers eux. Zoro et Sanji redressèrent les voiles. Franky était à la barre, assisté par Chopper. Brook s’accrochait au mât accompagné de Usopp, qui répétait quelques prières. Luffy courait dans tous les sens, même malgré les sermons de Nami. Law et Robin restèrent en spectateurs, n’ayant aucune tâche à remplir.

Nami observait les nuages au loin puis l’attitude de l’océan, dont les petites vagues qui s’affaissaient étaient devenues des avalanches d’eau qui déferlaient. Le ciel menaçant, la direction du vent, indiquaient sans aucun doute l’arrivée d’un cyclone.

 _« On va avoir à faire à un cyclone,_ répéta-t-elle »

Chopper avait désormais rejoint Brook et Usopp accrochés au mât. Luffy était devenu d’autant plus excité et voulut s’asseoir à son habitude sur la tête du lion, pour observer cette tempête en direct. Mais il fut arrêté par Zoro, qui lui attrapa le bras, tout en l’avertissant :

_« - Si tu tombes dans l’eau j’irais pas te chercher, alors reste sur le pont !_

_\- Pour une fois je suis d’accord avec Marimo. Si tu tombes, avec la violence des vagues et cette obscurité, on aura beaucoup de difficultés à y voir quelque chose dans l’eau, donc évite nous des ennuis veux-tu ? »_

L’excitation du visage de Luffy se dissipa en même temps que ces lèvres s’orientèrent vers le bas. Comme un enfant qu’on punissait, il alla s’asseoir un peu plus loin tout en croisant les bras et baissant les yeux.

Les premières rafales vinrent percuter le bateau, qui tanguait au rythme des vagues, dont la cadence s’accélérait en même temps que le cyclone se rapprochait. Franky tenait fermement la barre, dirigeant le bateau pour éviter que la tempête ne les frappe de plein fouet. Mais la puissance des vagues empêchait une direction correcte. Nami continuait de dicter ses ordres à la lettre et Usopp marmonnait que sa maladie de la peur-des-tempêtes-dangereuses-et-violentes était revenue. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel et une averse déchaînée se déversait sur cette étendue de vagues enragées. La douce lumière qui brillait encore quelques minutes auparavant dans le ciel avait été avalée par des ténèbres obscures qui régissaient les mers. Au fil des vagues, le Sunny montait et descendait, la coque frappant la surface de cette mer possédée qui semblait vouloir les engloutir. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus violemment si bien, qu’au loin, apparaissaient des vagues de la hauteur du bateau.

 _« -_ _AAAAAAAAAH, un tsu-tsu-TSUNANANAMIIII !_ hurla Usopp, sa langue faisant des vagues

 _-_ _Tout le monde, accrochez-vous vite à quelque chose ! Les possesseurs de fruits du démon réfugiez-_ _v_ _ous à l’intérieur de la cabine !_ s’exclama Nami, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre dans la tempête

 _-_ _Chopper viens !_ Robin le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre à l’abri

_\- Ahh Robin-san moi aussi j’ai besoin d’aide ! Prend moi dans tes bras !!_

_\- Non. Débrouille-toi tout seul Brook_

_\- Aaaah, ça me brise le cœur. Même si je n’ai pas de cœur ! Yohohoho_

_-_ _Brook dépêche toi de te mettre à l’abri !_ Lui ordonna Sanji »

Au loin on pouvait apercevoir cette vague, qui semblait être une montagne. Une véritable montagne d’eau, qui se mouvait, et qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

 _« - Franky ! On va essayer quelque chose !_ Confia Nami, qui s’agrippait à ce qu’elle pouvait

_\- Je t’écoute_

_\- Franky, un Coup de Burst pourrait peut être nous permettre d’enjamber la vague_

_\- Quoi ?! La vague est beaucoup trop grande, impossible !_

_\- Si on ne fait rien elle va s’abattre sur nous et nous couler par la même occasion !_

_\- Très bien, après tout tu es la navigatrice. CEUX QUI SONT TOUJOURS SUR LE SUNNY, ACCROCHEZ-VOUS !_ Cria Franky. _On y va Sunny, Coup ….. de …… BURST !!! »_

En même temps que les éclairs fendaient le ciel ténébreux, et que ce monstre de l’océan ouvrait sa mâchoire d’eau pour engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, le Sunny s’envola à travers l’obscurité. Cependant comme l’avait prévu le charpentier, la vague était trop grande. Le Coup de Burst ne permit pas de passer au-dessus de la vague. Et dans la fin de sa course, dans les airs, le Sunny traversa ce monstre d’eau qui noya provisoirement tout le navire tout en emportant Nami avec lui.

_« - Aaaaaaaaaaah_

_-_ _NAMI-SAN !!!_ hurla Sanji

_\- Laisse-moi faire Sanji-ya !_

_\- Trafalgar ? Ne reste pas ici !_

_\- ROOM…..SHAMBLES !_

_\- Aaah !_

_\- Nami-san !_

_\- Trao-kun, Sanji-kun ! Merci ! J’ai vraiment cru que j’allais y passer !_

_\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, une seconde arrive, et elle est encore plus grande que la précédente,_ affirma Law

 _\- QUOOOI ?!_ s’écria Nami »

Alors que le Sunny venait de retomber quelques kilomètres plus bas, complètement lessivé, une seconde vague, encore plus impressionnante que la première, se dressa devant eux.

 _« - Cette fois-ci c’est la fin !_ Cria Nami en même temps qu’elle pleurait

 _\- Tout le monde à l’intérieur de la cabine, Franky aussi ! On peut pas rester là !_ Signala Sanji

_\- Hoé, qu’est ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Luffy rentre à l’intérieur !_

_\- Mais qu’est ce que...WAOOOOOOO, ELLE EST ÉNORME !!_

_\- C’est pas le moment d’être impressionné, idiot de capitaine ! Tout le monde à l’intérieur !_ Cria Sanji »

Sur le pont, se trouvait Franky, Nami, Sanji, Law et Luffy qui venait de sortir. Le reste de l’équipage était parti s’abriter dans la cuisine. La tempête battait de plein fouet. La tornade faisait virer le navire à gauche puis à droite, successivement, déséquilibrant ceux qui se trouvaient dessus. L’avalanche d’eau allait se déverser sur le Sunny. Mais au même moment, une violente bourrasque souffla le pont du navire, emportant dans les airs le petit équipage ainsi que Law. Ainsi, pendant une fraction de secondes, les cinq passagers volaient, avant d’être engloutis par la seconde vague qui les enveloppa.

Sanji réussit à prendre Nami dans ses bras, cette dernière étant juste à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête, et cherchait du regard Luffy, Law et Franky. Aucun des trois n’étaient à bord du pont. Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fortement, et une colonne de nuages grise menaçante et tournoyante se rapprochait d’eux. Sanji, toujours avec Nami dans les bras, se précipita vers le bord du navire pour voir si les autres étaient tombés à la mer. Mais l’obscurité et le remous des vagues empêchaient toute visibilité correcte.

Après la bourrasque, Law n’était pas retombé sur le pont, mais dans l’océan, suivi de Luffy. Les deux possesseurs de fruit du démon se retrouvaient maintenant pris au pièges, et affaiblis, dans cette mer qui était leur ennemie. Luffy, qui sentait ses forces l’abandonner, put apercevoir Law, entre deux vagues. Ce dernier semblait inconscient, et commençait à couler. Avec ses dernières forces, Luffy réussit à attraper Law en étirant son bras, et il le lança vers le Sunny. C’est tout ce qu’il pu faire. Il n’avait plus l’énergie nécessaire pour attraper le Sunny. Il se laissa emporter, vaincu par son ennemi, et sombra dans les profondeurs ténébreuses.

Sanji, en levant la tête, aperçut Law qui semblait voler vers lui. Après un Skywalk, Sanji rattrapa Law dans les airs et l’emmena dans la cuisine, où se trouvait le reste de l’équipage ainsi que Nami. Franky de son côté, également tombé à la mer, avait réussi à se hisser sur le pont.

 _« - Tu as vu Luffy ?_ Demanda Franky

 _\- Non, toujours pas, il a du tomber à la mer, je vais le chercher,_ répondit Sanji

 _\- Je t’accompagne,_ dit Zoro en se dépêchant de sortir

 _\- Occupe toi de Trafalgar,_ ajouta Sanji en se tournant vers Chopper

 _\- Je vais prendre le Shark Submerge III pour vous aider à chercher,_ affirma Franky

 _\- Je viens avec toi Franky,_ continua Usopp

 _\- Faites attention aux vagues !_ Insista Nami »

En quelques minutes, Zoro, Sanji, Franky et Usopp, fouillaient les fonds marin, à la recherche de leur capitaine.

 _« - Il faut qu’on se dépêche, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est tombé,_ déclara Franky

 _\- Il ne peut pas être bien loin, on va forcément le retrouver !_ Assura Usopp »

De leur côté, Zoro et Sanji plongeaient puis remontaient à la surface pour prendre leur respiration, puis plongeaient de nouveau. La mer était toujours aussi sombre. Franky et Usopp avaient l’avantage de pouvoir éclairer ces profondeurs abyssales grâce au sous-marin. Zoro et Sanji se retrouvaient dans l’obscurité totale. Les vagues s’étaient calmées, mais la mer était toujours agitée. Le vent semblait avoir cessé également. Le plus gros de la tempête était passé.

* * *

**A bord du Sunny**

Law reprenait ses esprits peu à peu. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le petit renne au-dessus de lui.

 _« - Law, ça va ?_ Lui demanda-t-il assez inquiet

 _\- Tony-ya ? Oui, ça va…_ répondit-il encore un peu désorienté. _Que s’est-il passé ?_

 _\- Tu es tombé à la mer,_ répondit Nami. _C’est Sanji qui t’a récupéré_

Law se souvint de la bourrasque, d’avoir été emporté en altitude avant d’être retombé dans l’océan, puis il avait été lancé dans les airs. Il réalisa alors ce qu’il s’était passé, et affolé, il tourna sa tête dans toutes les directions, à la recherche de…

_« - Mugiwara-ya ? Où est-il ?_

_-_ _Il_ _est_ _aussi tombé. Zoro, Sanji, Franky et Uso_ _p_ _p sont à sa recherche en ce moment,_ répondit Robin

 _-_ _Ils ne l’ont toujours pas retrouvé ?!_ s’inquiéta Law, paniqué

 _-_ _Non, pas encore..._ affirma Chopper en baissant la tête

- _Mais ils vont le retrouver sain et sauf ! C’est sûr ! Ce n’est pas une petite tempête qui arrêtera le futur Roi des Pirates, n’est-ce-pas ?_ Déclara Nami, à la fois pour se rassurer elle-même et les autres

 _-_ _Tout à fait d’accord, Nami-san. Luffy-san s’en sort toujours quoi qu’il arrive !_ Affirma Brook »

Chopper acquiesça, rassuré. C’est vrai après tout, Luffy avait connu bien pire qu’un peu de vent. Law resta muet, tout en fixant le vide.

* * *

Après quelques longues minutes au fond de l’océan, Usopp se leva brusquement dans le sous-marin tout en pointant du doigt l’océan.

_« LA, FRANKY! »_

En effet, en face d’eux, éclairé par le sous marin, se trouvait un corps qui semblait inanimé, porté par les vagues. Au même moment, Zoro, qui se rapprochait de leur position aperçut le corps de son capitaine. Après un échange de signes avec les passagers du sous marin, ce dernier remonta à la surface rapidement, tirant, grâce à une corde, Zoro qui portait Luffy.

De retour à la surface, Sanji qui était remonté pour respirer, prit Luffy et le porta très vite à Chopper.

_« Mets-le dans l’infirmerie ! »_

Indiqua le petit renne qui commença à ausculter Luffy qui semblait avoir bu beaucoup d’eau.

Zoro, Sanji, Franky et Usopp étaient de retour sur le bateau, et se réunirent dans la cuisine, où un silence froid planait sur les lieux. Aucun ne disait un mot. Tous étaient préoccupés et inquiets. Il fallait laisser le reste à Chopper maintenant. Dehors, les intempéries s’étaient dissipé, laissant entrevoir de nouveau quelques rayons du soleil qui perçaient le reste de la masse nuageuse grise. Ayant besoin de respirer, Law se leva pour se diriger sur le pont.

 _« -_ _Ça va, Trao-kun ?_ Lui demanda Robin

 _-_ _Oui, j’ai juste besoin de respirer un peu,_ dit-il avant de refermer la porte de la cuisine »

* * *

Il s’appuya sur la rambarde, laissant porter son regard sur l’horizon, songeur. Il se souvenait désormais en détails ces évènement : Luffy, qui était tombé après lui, qui l’avait attrapé et lancé vers le Sunny, pour le sauver. Il aurait pu utiliser le peu de forces qu’il lui restait pour retourner sur le Sunny, mais il avait préféré sauver son allié que sa propre vie. Pourquoi ?

Une larme tomba sur la rambarde en bois. Law cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait responsable. Si seulement il avait été conscient… Grâce à ses pouvoirs il aurait pu les ramener tous les deux sur le pont facilement. Mais non, il avait, une fois encore, reposé sur Luffy, qui lui avait, une fois encore, sauvé la vie.

Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de Dressrosa, où ils avaient détrôné l’infâme Doflamingo. Où Luffy, avait détrôné Doflamingo. Où Luffy avait mis sa vie en danger, pour sauver un pays qu’il ne connaissait même pas. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur le visage de Law, tandis qu’il collait sa main contre ses yeux, pour ne pas qu’on le voit. Law se sentait idiot et stupide. Quand il se souvint du jour où ils avaient fait cette alliance, il n’aurait jamais pensé à un seul moment qu’il s’attacherait autant à ce petit capitaine imprudent et énergique. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il se serait mis dans de tels états quand son allié allait mal. Déjà, lorsque Law avait constaté l’envergure des blessures de Luffy après le combat contre Doflamingo, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de souffrir rien qu’en le regardant. Ses souvenirs firent un second bond en arrière, un bond de deux ans. A cette époque, Law considérait Luffy plus comme un ennemi que comme un potentiel allié. Il se souvint de son corps meurtri, qui n’était rien comparé à ce qu’il éprouvait intérieurement, à cette souffrance mentale dont il était prisonnier. En revoyant ces images dans sa tête, le cœur de Law se tordit. Il éprouvait un sentiment de tristesse mais aussi quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à décrire. Quelque chose qui bouillonnait dans son thorax.

Il releva la tête, ses larmes ayant séché, et fixa de nouveau cet horizon infini. Il arrêta ensuite son regard sur ses mains, sur ses doigts. D.E.A.T.H. Tout son corps et son âme n’étaient que ténèbres et mort, alors que Luffy, au contraire, incarnait ce rayon de soleil, cette joie de vivre, cette bonté qui illuminait et se répandait autour de lui. Comme si son sourire était contagieux. _« Pourquoi quelqu’un comme lui mettrait sa vie en danger pour sauver quelqu’un comme moi ? »_ , pensait-il.

* * *

A peine Chopper était sorti de l’infirmerie, que le reste de l’équipage se précipita vers lui pour avoir des nouvelles. Law se retourna également, après avoir entendu de l’agitation.

 _« - Alors comment va-t-il ?_ Demanda Nami

_\- Il est stable, il a besoin de repos._

_\- Il ne risque plus rien ?_

_\- Non, tout va bien !_

_\- Oh...je suis rassurée »_

Et tout l’équipage soupira de soulagement. Law, qui avait écouté la conversation depuis le pont, fut également rassuré, quoique qu’il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir cette culpabilité amère.

* * *

Luffy resta endormi trois jours entiers. Durant ces jours, Law était resté silencieux comme une tombe, passant la majorité de son temps sur le pont, à méditer.

L’équipage était retourné, quant à lui, progressivement à ses activités, veillant sur le navire le temps que leur capitaine récupère et soit en pleine forme. Chopper, qui faisait des allers-retours à l’infirmerie, croisa Robin dans un couloir.

_« - Robin, je m’inquiète pour Law, il n’a pas l’air d’aller bien…_

_\- Je pense qu’il est toujours préoccupé par l’état de Luffy, et qu’il se sent un peu responsable._

_\- Pourquoi ça ?_

_\- Parce que Luffy a fait le choix de sauver Law plutôt que de se sauver lui. C’est dans la nature de notre capitaine d’être comme ça !_

_\- Je vois »_

Alors que Chopper venait de revenir dans l’infirmerie, Luffy commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

_« T...To...Tora...Torao... »_

Chopper se retourna et s’approcha du lit.

 _« - Où...est...To...Torao… ?_ Demanda-t-il faiblement

 _\- Law va bien, mais toi tu dois te reposer !_ Lui indiqua le médecin »

Après avoir esquissé un sourire, Luffy s’endormit de nouveau. Chopper quand à lui, repensait à ce que lui avait dit Robin. Entre Law qui se sentait responsable, et Luffy qui souriait après avoir entendu que ce dernier allait bien, ces deux alliés étaient vraiment fiables entre eux, pensait le renne.

* * *

Le troisième jour, Luffy se réveilla pour de bon. Commença alors une course dans les fourneaux pour Sanji qui devait préparer une multitude de mets pour combler l’appétit vorace de son capitaine, qui avait manqué quinze repas.

 _« -_ _A cette allure on tombera en rade de provisions avant d’avoir atteint Zou,_ _yohohoho_ _!_ Affirma Brook

 _-_ _Qu’est-ce-que tu veux, si on ne nourrit pas Luffy, il va devenir insupportable !_ Répondit Usopp »

Après que la moitié du garde-manger ait été vidé, Luffy avait enfin assez mangé.

_« - Pfiouuu, j’ai bien mangé moi, shihihihi !_

_\- Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ! Idiot de capitaine !_ Répliqua Nami en lui donnant une petite tape sur l’arrière de la tête.

_\- Désolé, désolé, shihihi. Au fait Zoro, tu n’avais pas dit que si je tombais tu n’irais pas me chercher ? Chopper m’a dit que c’est toi qui m’avait remonté à la surface !_

_\- Qu’est-ce-que tu veux, il faut bien veiller sur notre idiot de capitaine !_ Répondit Zoro avec un sourire en coin

 _\- Bon, on va te laisser te reposer encore un peu,_ ajouta Nami _»_

Et le petit équipage sortit de l’infirmerie, laissant Luffy seul. Law, au loin, hésitait à aller le voir. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui dirait, excepté les questions de base, de type : _« ça va ? »…_ C’est alors qu’il entendit le petit renne se rapprocher de lui.

_« Hey, Luffy est réveillé si tu veux aller le voir »_

Law était surpris. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Chopper vienne le voir. _«_ _Merci Tony-ya »_ répondit-il simplement. Et le petit renne s’éloigna comme il était venu. Law prit une grande respiration. Il se sentait anxieux. _« Quel idiot je fais... »_ pensait-il. Après s’être ressaisit, ne voulant laisser paraître aucune de ses émotions, surtout celles qui le rendaient faible, il se dirigea vers l’infirmerie, tandis que tous les autres membres de l’équipage étaient parsemés sur le navire, vaguant à leurs occupations respectives.

Lorsque Law arriva au niveau de la porte, ce même sentiment étrange s’empara de lui. Il s’étonna de voir sa main droite trembler, posée sur la poignet. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il finit par ouvrir la porte, et rentrer dans la petite pièce. Luffy était allongé sur le lit, les yeux mi-clos, qui s’ouvrirent au bruit de la porte.

_« Ho, Tra-o ! Je suis content de te voir, shihihi ! »_

Il avait toujours ce sourire, cet enthousiasme, cette allégresse. Le voir de si bonne humeur fit esquisser un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres de Law. Comme il l’avait dit, sa joie de vivre était contagieuse.

_« - Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mugiwara-ya,_

_\- Tu as l’air tout bizarre Tra-o, t’es sur que ça va ?_ Continua Luffy en le fixant du regard

Law s’assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, marquant un silence. Après avoir poussé une profonde expiration, il releva la tête en direction de Luffy.

_\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi…_

_\- Aussi quoi ?_ Demanda Luffy en basculant la tête sur le côté

_\- Pourquoi tu m’as sauvé au lieu de retourner sur le Sunny ?_

_\- Baah, parce que cela aurait été égoïste de ma part et on est alliés, c’est normal de s’aider mutuellement, non ?_

Comme lui avait dit Usopp, Luffy avait toujours un petit décalage entre les notions de « allié » et « d’ami ».

_\- Nous ne sommes qu’alliés. A tes yeux ta vie n’est pas plus importante que la mienne ?_

_\- Ça sert à rien d’être alliés si je te laissais te noyer ! Sinon, il n’y aurait plus d’alliance ! Shihihi_

Law esquissa de nouveau un petit sourire, avant de baisser de nouveau la tête. Luffy le regardait attentivement.

_\- Qu’est ce qui te préoccupe, Tra-o ? Il y a quelque chose d’autre, non ?_

_\- Non, ce n’est rien, repose-toi,_ dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais une main le rattrapa au niveau de l’avant bras. Law se retourna, et vit le bras étiré de Luffy.

_\- Reste un peu encore, s’il te plaît, Tra-o._

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que Law ne pouvait pas discerner. Ils étaient doux, remplis d’une sorte de compassion, mêlée à de la tristesse, mais cela restait doux quand même.

 _\- Pourquoi, mugiwara-ya ?_ demanda-t-il calmement

Luffy contenta de faire un mouvement de la tête pour inciter Law à retourner s’asseoir sur le siège. Une fois qu’il fut assis, Luffy reprit la parole.

_\- Même si nous ne sommes que des alliés, et qu’on ne se connaît pas très bien, j’en sais assez pour comprendre que toute cette histoire sur Dressrosa ça t’a bouleversé. Après je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il s’est passé dans ton enfance, et je ne te demande pas d’en parler, mais ça se voit que ça te fait souffrir. Mais maintenant que tu as pu te venger, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te faire plus souffrir, non ?_

Law resta étonné. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’entendre Luffy articuler un discours cohérent, mais surtout, rempli d’une attention toute particulière. Cette compassion et cette douceur qu’il avait perçu dans ses yeux quelques minutes auparavant. Luffy, voyant que Law demeurait silencieux, continua son discours.

 _\- Je te dis ça, parce que ça me rappelle quand je me sentais coupable pour Ace. Et me rappeler à chaque fois que j’aurais pu éviter ce qu’il s’est passé, ça me faisait souffrir plus qu’autre chose. Après, j’ai réussi à aller de l’avant grâce à mes amis. Sans oublier que c’est grâce à toi si j’ai survécu, et je te dois une dette pour ça ! Tout ça pour dire qu’il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de te décrocher de ton passé pour aller de l’avant. Et si jamais tu as besoin d’aide, je suis là !_ Affirma-t-il, ornant son radieux sourire

Law avait redressé la tête pour le regarder. Il était d’autant plus attendrit par son attention touchante, pleine à craquer de bienveillance et de gentillesse. Comment une personne, qui plus est, un pirate, aussi recherchée par la Marine, pouvait-elle se montrer aussi amicale envers d’autre pirates ? Même si ce pirate s’avérait être un allié.

_\- Merci mugiwara-ya. J’apprécie ton attention. Et comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je n’attends rien en retour du fait de t’avoir sauvé il y a deux ans. Je l’avais fait sans raison. Alors tu n’as aucune dette envers moi_

_\- Si tu veux. Mais ça m’empêchera pas de te sauver si besoin ! Shihihi_

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, toujours en direction de Zou, Luffy avait eu le temps de se rétablir complètement et tout était redevenu normal à bord du Sunny. Tout, ou presque. Law ressentait toujours cet étrange sentiment quand il apercevait Luffy du coin de l’œil, et dans sa tête se répétait sans cesse les mots qu’il lui avait dit, à propos de savoir tourner la page sur son passé, d’aller de l’avant. Il y avait en effet une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Law restait toujours accroché à son passé qui le faisait tant souffrir, et ne savait pas comment s’en défaire. C’était comme si il ne pouvait pas vivre sans souffrance ou sans rancune, ces deux sentiments ayant toujours fait partie intégrante de lui, depuis l’âge de ses dix ans. C’était comme s’il ne se sentait pas digne d’être heureux. Depuis ce jour à l’infirmerie, Law hésitait à aller parler à Luffy, car peut-être qu’après tout, parler lui retirerait un poids. Et il ne voyait pas d’autres personnes en qui il avait plus confiance que Luffy. Même s’il respectait les autres membres de l’équipage, les liens qu’il avait avec le capitaine étaient plus proches.

Un soir où c’était au tour de Luffy de surveiller le navire, Law décida de prendre son courage pour aller lui parler. A son habitude, le capitaine était posté sur la tête du lion, en avant du navire. Law se rapprocha doucement. Il avait vérifié que les autres membres soient partis se coucher, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses sentiments et ses faiblesses à plus de personnes que ça, une étant déjà beaucoup pour lui qui n’avait pas l’habitude de se confier.

_« Mugiwara-ya ? »_

Law s’était approché si doucement que Luffy ne l’avait pas entendu venir, si bien qu’il manqua de tomber.

_« - Hey, tu m’as surpris Tra-o ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_\- J’aurais aimé te parler, si tu veux bien_

Luffy descendit de la tête de lion pour se poser juste devant Law.

_\- Bien sûr, je t’écoute !_

Law se laissa glisser contre le bord du navire, pour s’asseoir sur la proue. Luffy fit de même, se plaçant à côté de Law.

_\- J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, au sujet de...de ce que tu avais dit. Et tu as raison, je n’arrive pas à me défaire de mon passé…_

Ce qu’il redoutait arriva beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Des larmes qui prenaient naissance au creux de ses yeux, commençaient déjà à couler le long de ses joues. Il pensait pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, mais apparemment, sa tristesse prit le dessus sur sa raison. Luffy, voyant les larmes ruisseler le long du visage de Law, passa son bras derrière sa nuque, autour de son épaule.

_\- Tu peux pleurer Tra-o, personne ne se moquera de toi ici. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Alors pleure si cela peut te soulager de ta douleur_

Après des mots si doux, Law ne put empêcher sa tristesse d’inonder tout son corps et son âme, tous ces sens et ses émotions. Il essayait de dissimuler son visage dans ses mains, ayant toujours honte de se sentir aussi faible, surtout face à son allié qui restait potentiellement un ennemi. Mais ce soir-là, il voyait Luffy comme la seule personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Law pour le serrer dans ses bras, comme s’il voulait absorber un peu de la souffrance qui rongeait Law, pour pouvoir le soulager. Après ce geste, le plus grand sentit qu’il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, de sa raison, de ses gestes. Ce n’était plus son esprit qui semblait ordonner son corps, mais son cœur. Il répondit à l’étreinte du plus jeune en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, cachant son visage contre son torse. Pour Luffy, tout ça n’était sûrement qu’un acte d’amitié, mais Law...il avait bien compris que Luffy représentait plus pour lui qu’un simple allié ou ami…

Luffy restait étonnement silencieux, ce qui laissait percevoir tout le respect qu’il avait envers son allié. Il n’était pas question de profiter de sa faiblesse, non. Tout était gentillesse, attention, affection, amitié ? Les sanglots de Law ne pouvaient cesser. Ils continuaient de noyer le plus grand, dans une vague de tristesse bien plus grande que celle qui avait balayé le Sunny quelques jours plus tôt. Entre deux hoquets, spasmes dus à ses sanglots, Law réussit à parler assez distinctement.

_\- Je n’arrive pas à sourire comme tu le fais, à être aussi heureux que toi. C’est comme si je ne me sentais pas digne de ressentir des émotions si positives…_

_\- Alors tu es bête de penser ça ! Pourquoi tu ne serais pas digne ? En quoi la dignité a quelque chose à voir avec le bonheur ? Pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas d’être heureux ? C’est justement parce que tu souffres autant que tu mérites ce bonheur, cette trêve, cette pause ! Tu as assez enduré, alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec des bêtises pareil !_

Ces mots étaient aussi durs que doux, aussi pointus que affectueux.

 _\- Tu ne mérites pas d’être aussi mal à cause cet enfoiré de Mingo,_ affirma Luffy avec un ton grave. _C’est de sa faute à lui tout ce qu’il t’arrive. Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi. Ce serait comme le laisser gagner si tu souffres encore. Comme s’il avait réussi à te détruire pour de bon. Mais tu n’es pas détruit ! Tu es là, avec moi, en vie. Tu as gagné cette bataille. Alors ne laisse pas ta souffrance de noyer !_

 _-_ _Nous_ _avons gagné cette bataille mugiwara-ya. Je n’aurais rien pu faire sans toi,_ continua Law en relevant sa tête, plongeant désormais son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, sans rien ajouter, sans rien dire, juste à se fixer. Une envie étrange prit naissance dans l’esprit de Law. Mais il ne voulait pas céder à ses envies. Il était plus fort que ses pulsions. D’habitude, il l’était. Mais ce soir, il n’était plus ce Law, froid, indifférent et impassible. Non, ce soir il était un Law fragile et frêle, qui avait besoin d’aide. Alors il céda à son envie, à son caprice. Il se rapprocha de Luffy, posa sa main droite sur sa joue, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toujours sans rien dire. Sans rien expliquer. Lorsqu’il réalisa ce qu’il avait fait, il s’éloigna du plus jeune, et commença à se lever pour partir mais deux bras s’enroulèrent autour de son corps, l’empêchant d’aller plus loin.

Law demeura silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer son geste. Il ne pouvait pas se justifier. Un tourbillon d’émotions l’envahirent. Il ne pouvait plus penser clairement. Il avait désormais une envie de se jeter à la mer pour se faire oublier, et s’échapper de ce moment. Il n’osait pas regarder Luffy dans les yeux, qui n’avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Ses yeux restaient fermés, la tête vers le bas, jusqu’à ce que le plus jeune prenne enfin la parole.

 _\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?_ Demanda Luffy avec une voix si tendre

Law resta immobile, de toute manière il ne pouvait pas bouger, toujours enroulé dans les bras de Luffy.

 _\- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas répondu,_ continua-t-il avant de se lever pour se rapprocher de Law. _Alors, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il à son oreille

 _\- Oui…_ répondit Law timidement et honteusement

_\- Alors pourquoi tu veux partir ? J’ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

Law se retourna, bouleversé par tant d’innocence et de tendresse. Est-ce que Luffy avait conscience de ce qu’il venait de se passer ? Law savait que Luffy n’était pas réputé pour être très futé mais il n’était pas non plus complètement stupide, même si c’était ce qu’il laissait croire.

 _-_ _Mugiwara-ya, comment je pourrais te regarder dans les yeux après ce que je viens de faire ?_ Soupira-t-il

 _-_ _S’il n’y a que ça..._ et d’un geste rapide, Luffy embrassa à son tour Law, tout en déroulant ses bras pour venir les placer autour de la nuque du plus grand. _Maintenant on est quitte, alors tu n’as plus à avoir honte !_

Law resta bouche-bée. Est ce qu’il comprenait réellement la situation, où il agissait par impulsion comme à son habitude ?

 _-_ _Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres. Je ne veux pas briser cette confiance,_ expliqua Luffy. _Maintenant dis-moi que tu vas enfin accepter d’être heureux !_

_\- Je….._

Luffy enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de Law.

_\- Dis. Le. Moi._

_\- Mugiwara-ya…_

_\- Non, ce n’est pas ce que je veux entendre…_

_\- Je te promets d’être heureux si tu m’aides_

_\- Parfait, et je t’aide comment ?_

_\- Ne m’abandonne pas_

_\- Je reste avec toi alors._

Et Luffy posa sa tête contre l’épaule du plus grand.

_\- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?_

_\- Je veux un bisou avant._

_\- De..quoi ?!_

_\- Un bisou et je te laisse partir_

Après un soupir, Law embrassa Luffy sur la joue. Ce dernier déroula une nouvelle fois ces bras, puis le regarda avec un grand sourire.

_\- Shihihi, je veux un bisou tous les soirs !_

_\- Mais..._

_\- Pas de mais, arrête de tout vouloir décidé tout seul, c’est égoïste ! C’est moi qui fait ces décisions !_

_\- Ça te rend plus égoïste que moi…_

Sans l’écouter, Luffy embrassa Law sur la joue tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

_\- Merci mugiwara-ya, merci pour tout. Avec toi, je me sens sain et sauf._

Luffy lui répondit d’un sourire, qui emplit le cœur de Law d’une ivresse de tendresse et de bonheur. Il se laissa porter par cette affection, sans savoir de quoi le futur sera fait. Tout ce qui importait pour lui, à ce moment, c’était de serrer dans ses bras la raison pour laquelle son cœur battait toujours.

_Owari ~ The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cet OS !  
> A bientôt :)


End file.
